Nematodes are active, flexible, elongate organisms that live on moist surfaces or in liquid environments, including films of water within soil and moist tissues within other organisms. Many species of nematodes have evolved to be very successful parasites of plants and animals and, as a result, are responsible for significant economic losses in agriculture and livestock.
Plant parasitic nematodes can infest all parts of the plant, including the roots, developing flower buds, leaves, and stems. Plant parasites can be classified on the basis of their feeding habits into a few broad categories: migratory ectoparasites, migratory endoparasites, and sedentary endoparasites. Sedentary endoparasites, which include root knot nematodes (Meloidogyne) and cyst nematodes (Globodera and Heterodera), can establish long-term infections within roots that may be very damaging to crops.
There is an urgent need in the industry for effective, economical, and environmentally safe compounds, compositions and methods for controlling nematodes.